


[Podfic] The Fine and Subtle Art of Cardiology

by Twilight_Angel



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: "Oh, God," House whines. "Are you really going to make me ask you?"





	[Podfic] The Fine and Subtle Art of Cardiology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fine and Subtle Art of Cardiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48066) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2008.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/fineandsubtleart.zip)**

**[M4B](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200901167.zip)**

57:06

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
